1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an illuminator and a projector, especially to an illuminator of a projector using an LCD type spatial light modulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Single-plate type projectors using the sequential color recapture method (hereinafter, called “the color recapture method”) can be used in projectors. A projector using the color recapture method can include a light source to supply light, a rod integrator to uniform the light coming from the light source, and a color wheel for color separation positioned on the emitting side of the rod integrator. The color wheel achieves color separation of the light from the light source into 3 wavelength ranges, namely, e.g., red light (R-light), green light (G-light), and blue light (B-light). Technologies for projectors using the color recapture method are proposed in, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2001-242416.